Till Death Do Us Part
by TheBigFour24
Summary: You get to know four young teens born on the same day that are destine to meet on there 16th Birthdays. They become The Big Four in an exciting turn of events that lead them to be best fiends and then something more, but will the evil be to strong will The Big Four fall, or they be strong win and live happy lives together? Jackunzel, Jaridia, Mericup, or Hicunzel? Enjoy! :)
1. Who we are

**Till Death Do Us Part**

Chapter** 1**

* * *

Once there were four young teens born on the same night at the same time during a full blood moon. One was a invisable boy of belief, ice, and snow his name was jack Frost. Another was a artistic girl of dreams, light, and beauty she's known by the name Rapunzel Corona. The third child was a boy viking of trust, friendship, and kindness whom goes by the name Hiccup Heragiose Handcouck lll. Last but not least there was a princess of bravery, independence, and a kind heart known as Merida. They were different in every way. They all had different lives for excample Jack was a confused young boy nobody could see. While Rapunzel was a curious long lost princesses. Hiccup was a young misunderstood Viking chiefs' son. As Merida was a unheared scottish princess. They wore different clothes. Jack wore a blue hoody with frost on the shoulders creeping down his arm and stopping at his rist he wore brown pants no shoes and allways carried around a staff that helped him use his powers. Rapunzel wore a beautiful long purple silk dress with golden sems no shoes and carried around a friying pan to defend herself. Hiccup wore a green shirt a fur vest and tan pants with brown fur boots. As Merida wore a blue dress that was torn at the sems with little blue slippers. Also all of there hair were especially different. Jack's hair was as white as freshly fallen snow. While Rapunzel's hair was as golden blonde as the sun. Hiccup's hair was as dark brown as the dirt. As Merida's hair was as bright red as a camp fire on a dark night. But, dispite how different they are they will soon find how alike they are. For on all of them are destine to meet on their 16th Birthdays'.


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2

The Dream

* * *

It was the night of their 16th Birthdays the full blood moon was high in the sky.

In a kingdom called Dunbrook

When suddenly "Huh!?" Merida said as she awoke from he sleep. "Is everything alright darlin?" her mother said rushing into her now wide awake daughter. "Yes mum very things fine." she said, " Just a weird dream." Merida looked at her mother and gave her a rather odd grin. "Ok...OH and Happy Birthday darlin!" her mother said. "But its not me Birthday yet mum its tomorrow." Merida said confused. "Its exactly your Birthday dariln its 12:00 in the mornin' so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She smiled and left the room. 'Wow!' She thought to herself '12:00 I woke up early... well i'm up now mit as well go practice me archery.'

Somewhere in a tower deep in the woods

"What?" Rapunzel said setting up in her bed. "What a weird dream? " She said aloud "What time is it?" She wondered as she got up to check. she looked out her window and saw it was still dark. "Wooh!?" she said, "It must be 12:00 or something...wait that means its my Birthday! YAY! I'm 16!" she said she ran out of her room down the stairs and straight into her mothers room. "Mother!" she yelled as a result Mother Gothel fell off her bed with a bang. "Oohh... Sorry mother!" Rapunzel exclaimed. " What do you want Rapunzel!" Gothel yelled brushing dust off herself. "I was wondering..." she said "Yes?" she said getting frustrated "Ummmm..." Rapunzel said "Spit it out Rapunzel!" Gothel yelled "I want to go outside!" she said as fast as she could "No." Gothel said "But, moth-" Rapunzel started when mother Gother interrupted her "NO!" she screamed "But," she tried "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER EVER!" She screamed as loud as she could at Rapunzel. "I have to go." Gothel said calmly "What?" Rapunzel asked "I'll be gone for a few days." she said climbing out the window "OH! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONEY!" she yelled then she was gone.

Far away in a land named Berk

"Who!? Ouch!?" Hiccup said sitting up an hitting his head with a loud thump. "OOWW!" Hiccup said quietly rubbing his head were he had hit it just seconds before "Who were they?" he said to himself "Who was who son?" surprised Hiccup looks up to see his father Stoic standing at his bedroom door looking worried "Nobody dad just some people in a dream." he said "Ok." Stoic said about to leave "OH its 12:00 so happy Birthday son." he said "Thanks dad." Hiccup said then when his dad was gone he got up grabbed his journal and drew a picture of the three people he saw next to the picture of the night fury he was trying to train he drew one of a fiery red headed girl with a blue dress torn at the sems and a bow and arrow. He drew another of a boy with snow white hair a blue hoody a staff and no shoes. And the last person he drew was a beautiful girl with yards of long golden blond hair who wore a purple dress a frying pan had no shoes. "Hhmm" he wondered "Have I seen that place before?"

Somewhere far way in the top of a tree

"HHhh!" Jack said waking up. "Have I met those people before?" he said to himself because that was really the only person he could talk to "I feel like I know them all from somewhere...But where?" he thought and thought and then "I know where that place is!" he says "Should I go see if I can find the place in the dream again?" he said still talking to himself "I think I should AAHH!" he screamed when he fell out of the tree. "OOWW!" he said getting up and dusting himself off. "Anyways I think I should go find it... later." He said then he realized that it was 12:00 "Well, happy Birthday to me." Jack said in a disappointed voice.

To be continude...

* * *

**Sorry I got this chapter and the next chapter mixed up...AGIAN REALLY SORRY! :( SORRY!**


	3. Meeting

Chapter 3

Meeting

* * *

In Dunbrook

Merida was in the woods practicing her archery her horse Angus threw her off " Angus... "she said right then she saw a small blue spirit like creature called a sprite when she remembered a legend that her mother used to tell her when she was just a wee lad she when remembered that this legend that her mother had told her said that if you follow the sprites then they will change your fate. "A sprite!" she said in disbelief. She was very curious and wanted to know if these legends were true or not so she followed them deep into the woods.

In a tower hidden deep in the woods

Rapunzel was just painting a picture of the people she saw and were she saw them. When she was done she stood back to admire her work "Hm looks good don't you think pascel?" she asked her pet chameleon who replied with an approving "Squeak!" and a small smile. Then he just started staring at something behind her so she turned around as fast as she could to be met with an amazing sight it was a sprite! She had read books about them when she was little but her mother always said that they were just legends myths that they weren't real. Yet here she was looking at one "I knew sprites were real!" she said. Here was her chance to show her mother she was wrong that she could survive on her own out there. So, she followed them deep into the woods.

On Berk

Hiccup was with Toothless trying to train him when Toothless saw something in the distance "What's wrong buddy." Hiccup said following Toothless's stare and when he finally saw a sprite "Isn't Is that a sprite!?" he said moving closer and closer he remembered a bedtime story that his mother had told him once blonde she died. The thought made him a little sad at first but then he remembered she said that if you follow the sprites then they will lead you to your destiny to what will make you legend. So he disided to followed them and see what his destiny was.

Meanwhile...

Jack was throwing snow balls at trees for fun when he took a break and sat down. He sighed then looked at the man in the moon "Will anybody ever see me?" he asked sadly then sighed again. Then he saw something blue in the distance he thought it was weird but, interesting he just stared at it then he got closer and it disappeared he jumped an then said "What?" then another one appeared and he looked even more confused. "Hhmm..." he said still looking confused then he got closer then it happened again so he followed it deeper into the woods.

Deep in the middle of the woods

all four teens were making their way deeper and deeper into the woods when finally they reached an opening and saw each other then at exactly the same time they all gasped and said "Its them!" they giggled a little then got serious again a few seconds of silence passed as they observed each other then Hiccup broke the silence "Hi..." he said awkwardly. "ey..." Merida said even more awkwardly a few more silent seconds past then "So... this mite sound a little creepy and weird but, I had a dream that this would happen..." he said "Oh good I'm not the only one." Rapunzel said in relief "Can you see me? Jack said "Yeah why...?" Merida said confused "Your Jack Frost of course we can see you!" Hiccup said smiling "REALLY!" Jack said "Yeah... Why are you so excited? Rapunzel asked " Because if you don't belive in me you can't see me." Jack said looking down "Well good think we can see you then huh." Rapunzel said with a smile. Jack smiled back at her "Yes it is." he said still smiling. Then Rapunzel looked over at the brunet standing in the other corner just looking akawardly at her and Jack. She studied him for a moument he had redish brown hair, brow eyes with a hint of green, and an awkward but cute smile. Then "My name's Rapunzel Corana." she announced with a bright smile "Hi!" she said "Hi. " Jack said " My names Jack, Jack Frost." he smiled and looked at Merida "My names Merida." she said looking at Jack and grinning. Then Rapunzel looked back at Hiccup "And you are?" she asked him "Huh oh um i'm Hiccup...Hiccup Hiraguse Hancock." said awkwardly Rapunzel giggle playfully and grinned at him he blushed and weirdly half smiled. He studied her she had long golden blonde hair with one small brown streck of hair, she had green eyes with a hint of brown in them, and the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. "Hello...Jack, Merida, and Hiccup!" she said "Ok so did all of us have that dream then beacuse I did?" Rapunzel asked "I did!" Jack, Merida, and Hiccup said "Ok..." Rapunzel said "This is weird..."

To be continude...

* * *

**Sorry agian about mixing up the chapters! :(**


	4. Awkwardness

"Yeah really weird." Hiccup said. "Yep!" Jack said then he looked over and America caught his eye he studied her she had beautiful blue eyes, fiery red tangled hair, and a mischiefs smile. She noticed that he was looking at her then studied him back he had icy blue eyes, hair white as snow, and had an adorable smirk on him just stared at each other for what felt like forever, then "Ok..." Hiccup said looking at Jack and Merida. They quickly looked away from each other and cleared there throughts Hiccup and Rapunzel giggled smiled at each other causing Hiccup to blush. They where all quiet then they heard something in the bushes and Toothless jumped out and attacked Hiccup "AHHH! " he shouts before he could realized what had just attacked him. Rapunzel picked up her frying pan as Jack pointed his staff at Toothless and Merida grabbed her bow and arrow and pointed it at Toothlesses head. "It's okay it's okay! " he shouted "It's just Toothless...my Night Furry." He says calmly "Yer what! " Merida said still holding up her bow and arrow. "A Night Furry is a dragon." He said "A dragon!" Merida screams "Yeah..." Hiccup said running his fingers through his reddish-brown silky hair. "Think he's cute!" Rapunzel said scratching him on his head. Hiccup looked over at Toothless and Rapunzel giggling and giggled as well but he didn't notice were she was scratching until it was too late she was about to scratch his soft spot when Hiccup said "No! Don-" but it was too late she hit his soft spot and he fell right on top of Rapunzel's legs Rapunzel screamed as Hiccup rushed over to help her up Jack and Meridas' eyes widened they gasped and rushed over to help Rapunzel. "Sorry! " Hiccup said helping her up "Are you okay?" He asked "Yeah." Rapunzel said dusting herself off. "What just happen? " Jack asked "She hit his soft spot." Hiccup said "Soft spot? " Jack said confused "Yeah all dragons have one!" Hiccup said "If you hit their soft spot they pass out." Hiccup explained "Ya we can see that. " Merida said Rapunzel giggled and Hiccup went over to her and said "You sure you're alright? " He asked. "Yeah it did hurt but, nothing is broken. " she said smiling to show him she was okay. "Good! " he said smiling then, he noticed that some of Rapunzels' long blonde hair was still stuck under Toothless. "Oh! Your hair is stuck he said as he went over and pulled her hair out from under Toothless. "Thanks. " Rapunzel said "While we're on the subject of your hair do you mind me asking why it's so long?" He asked looking down at her hair sitting in his arms and then back up at her curiously. "I was going to ask the same thing!" Jack said "Yeh mey to!" Merida says "Well..." Rapunzel said with hesitation im her voice "It's kind of a long story. " Rapunzel said "I got time!" Jack said with a smile "Me two! " Hiccup said with a smile and giggled "Mey three!" Merida says giggling too Rapunzel giggles and then says "Ok here it goes but, you have to promise you won't tell another living soul!" She lifted up her frying pan and pointed in at them "Or else!" She said "Or else what?" Hiccup said playfully "I will use this! " she said and pointed it at Hiccup "Whoa! Okay okay." He said putting his hands up "I promise! " he said smiling then they all giggled. "I promise too!" Merida says Rapunzel giggled and looks at Jack "And what about you then?" Rapunzel said "Who am I gonna tell! " Jack says "People just started seeing me today!" He said "Okay...Fine." she took a deep breath "It all started when a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens..."

* * *

~Time Jump~

* * *

Later Rapunzel finished her story "Mother always says that when I was little people tried to cut it but, when you cut it, it turns brown and losses its power." She says brushing back her blonde hair to reveal a single short brown lock of hair "See?" She said. "So...you have magic hair that glows when you sing?" Hiccup asked. "Yep!" She says "Prove it!" Jack says. "Fine I will!" She said then started singing

Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

"Wow!" Jack says amazed "It's actually working!" Merida said Hiccup just stood there mouth open and eyes wide. Then he says "Thats beautiful!" Toothless nudges him on the shoulder and gives him a look "What!" Hiccup said then pushed the dragon's head away.

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates design

Saves what has been lost

bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

Her hair slowly stops glowing "Told you so." Rapunzel says playfully "Ok I belive you!" Jack says in response. Hiccup was still staring "What! Do I have something on my face!" Rapunzel said to him "Huh? Oh sorry no you don't have anything on your face." He said running his fingers through his brown hair. Nothing but, beauty he thought. "Well then why are you staring!" She said."Oh sorry for staring it just your hair its amazing!" He used as an excuse to stare "Oh then Thanks!" She says "Your welcome!" He said and smiled. Rapunzel smiled back and Pascel squeaked and gave her the same look Toothless gave Hiccup. "What?" She says and swipes the little camelion off her shoulder. Jack and Merida giggle then look at each other. They smile.

To be continuied...


End file.
